Our laboratory has demonstrated that eucaryotic chromosomes can be visualized, in the electron microscope, to posses spheriod particles, nu bodies, (approximately 70A diameter). Further we have succeeded in isolating fragments from fixed and sonicated chromatin that resemble the nu bodies in the electron microscope. We propose to characterize these particles in terms of molecular weight, protein/DNA wt/wt ratio, and DNA molecular weight. In addition we plan to examine the low-angle x-ray diffraction properties of these fragments in an effort to reconcile our particulate conception of chromatin with prevalent views of chromatin folding. Since the yields of purified particles are quite low, other methods of purification are being contemplated, including nuclease digestion of fixed chromatin and zonal ultracentrifugation.